


it feels like christmas

by cptbbarnes



Series: little stucky things [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, they own a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbbarnes/pseuds/cptbbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's christmas time in the rogers-barnes household</p><p>"Their apartment smells like cinnamon and vanilla, snow is falling outside the window and it just feels a lot like Christmas. While Steve is humming to Christmas songs and baking some cookies, he can hear Bucky muttering in the living room.</p><p>He’s smiling to himself and puts the last baking plate in the oven, when he hears a loud “Fuck!” coming from the other room."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it feels like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this happens when i listen to christmas songs and think of stucky

Their apartment smells like cinnamon and vanilla, snow is falling outside the window and it just feels a lot like Christmas. While Steve is humming to Christmas songs and baking some cookies, he can hear Bucky muttering in the living room.

He’s smiling to himself and puts the last baking plate in the oven, when he hears a loud “Fuck!” coming from the other room. Steve’s wiping the flour from his hands and asks, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” but the tone in Bucky’s voice tells him that this is so not the case. So Steve walks the few steps to the living room and is leaning against the door frame. He really can’t believe what he’s seeing. “You know, I’ve always wanted a living Christmas tree.”

Bucky’s glaring at him like he wants to kill something or specifically him. “This is not funny, Rogers!” It doesn’t matter what Bucky says because Steve thinks that this is damn funny. Seeing his boyfriend tangled in Christmas lights is the funniest thing he’s ever seen. “Where is your Christmas spirit, Buck?” he asks and can’t stop himself from laughing. “It’s gone after it decided to attack me.”

Steve’s eyes wander to the little kitten which is playing with some Christmas tree ornaments on the floor. “Looks like Scotty and you have a lot of fun.” Now Bucky is also looking at the grey fur ball and smiles brightly.

He is sure that seeing Bucky smile like that will never lose his effect. For now he is giving himself a pat on the shoulder for having the idea to get them a cat. Bucky pushes one of the ornaments a bit and Scotty is running after it.

“Okay, help me out of my misery,” Bucky whines and is walking to his boyfriend.  “But it looks so good on you. You should go out on the street like this!” All Bucky can do is shaking his head and groaning.

So Steve starts to entangle his boyfriend which isn’t that easy, but after a few moments they accomplished this mission. “Hey Bucky, you know what?” Bucky looks at him with wide eyes while Steve is stroking his hair behind one ear. “Why are you whispering?” Bucky asks so much louder.

“Shh, we’re staying underneath the mistletoe!” And before Bucky can register those words he feels Steve’s soft lips on his and is closing his eyes. Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s hips and let’s himself fall into the kiss. He is enjoying the cute humming sounds from his boyfriend and the warmth underneath his fingers.

After a while they’re stepping apart with red cheeks and a cheesy grin on their faces. “You smell nice,” Bucky says a bit breathless. “Cookie dough,” is Steve’s simple answer and can’t stop himself from kissing his boyfriend again and again and again.

And maybe Bucky is giving himself a pat on the shoulder now for putting the mistletoe there…

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://stevnrogrs.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
